Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Alanor Adventure
by Graven661
Summary: There is a Pikachu that is once a human and had form a team of friends to save the world of Alanor from Giratina and the five dark masters. Will they save it or will they fail when the world is cover in darkness. Their will be a lot of pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this story will be about a human that was turn into a Pokemon and will gather many friends that will join him on a adventure. So in enjoy the story.**

XXX

A long Time ago their is a land called Alanor. Alanor had 7 continents that divided the land.

Their was a war over 1,000 years ago when Legendaries and Mythical Pokemon that are fighting a Evil Pokemon called Garatina that is trying to rule the land of Alanor and cover it in darkness with his Dark Armies.

The Legendaries and Mythical Pokemon defeated Giratina and his army. They were sent into the dark void for all eternity. They had peace in the Land for one thousand years.

But that all change...

Meanwhile somewhere in the void...

Giratina: POV

"So my time has finally arrived to control the world." I said in the shadows as I summoned my five Dark Master's and the 16 Demons.

"My most loyal servants it is time for us to take control the world of Alanor. Go forth and bring terror and chaos to all pokemon and destroy anyone who gets in your way. Do not fail me!" I ordered them.

"We will not fail you Lord Giratina!" They all said as each of them went to one continents to take control. As I waited for their report in the shadows silent.

Meanwhile in the Temple of Light...

Arceus: POV

As I was in the Temple. I had foreseen a vision that there is still hope that a human will come to this world. I called Mew as she came in.

"Master Arceus you called me?" Mew asked as I turn to her.

"Mew my child it is time for the human to come forth. I see in my vision that Giratina and his army are rising and are trying to take control the world again." I told her and she looks shock.

"The Dark Army is rising and a human is coming to our world?!" Mew said.

"Yes. I need you to tell all the Legendaries and Mythical that they must be ready to face the Dark Army and be on a lookout for the human." I said to her.

"Yes Master Arceus I will not let you down!" She said in determined as she fly to leave the Temple. I look up to the sky as I wonder what the future will be like.

Meanwhile in someone's dreams...

Their was a human who was having a dream and he heard a voice calling him.

"Hello Human. I need to speak with you."

The voice said to the human. "Our world is in danger and we need your help to save it from Evil!" The voice plead for help. The human wonder why?

"Our world has been controlled by Giratina and his Army. All the Legendaries were under their control and they control five continents. Soon the last two free continents will fall and no Pokemon in the world will stop them!" The voice explains to the human.

The human had put a lot of thought and he decided to help the Pokemon. "I will help to save your world!" The human was determined to help.

"Good choice, but first I have to change your appearance." Said the voice. The human look at his reflection and saw his appearance change shape into a Pikachu.

The human was shocked and the voice said "Good luck in saving our world human." Everything went bright as the Pikachu blackout.

XXX

**Next time in chapter 1 Adventure Begins **


	2. Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins

Pikachu: POV

I was having a hard time to open my eyes and I hear a voice calling out to me. " Hey are you okay?" I can barely open my eyes and see a figure over me.

It was a blue like dog standing on two feet. The figure I see was a Riolu. I jump up surprised to see a Pokemon up close! I look in my surroundings that I am in a forest.

The Riolu said "Sorry I startled you. I found you unconscious and see if your all right." I was more shock that a Pokemon is talking to me!

"I never see you around here before and you look shock to see me." Riolu said.

I talk to the Riolu. "I don't know were I am and what I can tell you I am a human."

The Riolu looks shock! "WHAT!? You are a human just like in a fairy tale!? You look like a normal Pikachu to me, is this some kind of prank?"

I shook my head no.

"OK then you don't seem like a evil Pokemon. I can tell you were we are your in the land of Alanor and we are in the Electric Continent." Riolu explain to me.

"However I never seen a human before, but the world is full of mysteries. Before we get to that what is your name?"

I told him my name. "My name is Graven."

"Graven. That is a nice name. My name is Silver. I was going to meet a friend of mine and then I found you out cold and see if you are all right." He said.

As Silver and I were talking about the world were in and that their was a war of good and evil Pokemon. He also told me that Evil Pokemon have control five continents.

I ask him. "Where is the nearest place?"

"We are near the a Capital City called Aura. I can take you their to meet my friend that is in the capital city." When we were about to go to the city, we saw a Pokemon ran right toward us and yelled.

"Help! My two friends are endanger I need your help!" I saw the Pokemon was a girl. She was all brown with white tuft of fur with a bushy tail. I know she was a Eevee.

"What's wrong?" Silver ask her.

"I was walking with my two friends and we were attacked by three evil Pokemon! They captured my friends, only I escaped and ran for help. Will you help me!" The Eevee was desperate and was about to lose all hope.

I tell her. "We will help you and save your friends. But can you tell us your name."

The Eevee was so very relieved and said. "Thank you my name is Chrissie. I will take you where they take my friends at."

We follow Chrissie through the forest as we left.

We arrived at some cave at the entrance. I look at Chrissie and ask her. "Is this the place where your friends were taken?"

"Yes. They are taken in the Echo Cave and I will fight to save my friends." Chrissie was very determined.

Silver look at me. "We need to be careful, in the cave is full of wild Pokemon that will attack us in the Dungeon." I nodded to Silver and Chrissie as we enter the cave.

We were walking in a path as we were ambushed by a Zubat! Zubat was using Wing attack at Chrissie!

"Chrissie lookout!" I warned her. Chrissie heard me and she doge Zubat's attack. I shout out my attack.

"**Thunder Shock!**" I yelled as my attack hit the Zubat. The Zubat got hit and he is knock out.

"Are you okay Chrissie?" Silver said next to me.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She answered to Silver as we continued to go deeper into the cave. We encountered two more wild Pokemon. They were Pikipek and Yungoos. They are using Peck and Tackle at me and Silver. We blocked with Iron Tail and Force Palm. We countered with Brick Break and Bite at them. They got hit and were knockout. As we clear the path we made it to the end of the dungeon.

We enter the room as we walk in. We turn and we found two of Chrissie's friends were tied up on a rock. One was a red-orange fox was a Vulpix and the other was a green snake with short hands was a Snivy.

We also saw the three evil Pokemon that tied them up. One was a white cat with a gold coin on it's forehead name Meowth. Next was a Purple like cat name Purrloin. And last was a dark brown lion with a red tuft hair name Litleo. They were talking to the prisoners

"What are we going to do with you two?" Meowth said to them.

"We should take them to our Dark Master so he can have them as slaves." Purrloin said female voice.

"We could also turn them into part of our army." Litleo said.

When they were debating they heard us can in. They turn around and saw us. So did Chrissie's friends.

"So what do we have here? A little Eevee have come to rescue her friends and brought two more Pokemon to take to our Master!" Meowth said as the leader.

"Chrissie you came back for us!" Vulpix said happily.

"We knew you never leave us!" Snivy smirks at us.

"Don't worry Flare, Leafa, I have brought help!" Chrissie said to her friends as we now turn to face our enemies.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Meowth yelled. "If you want your friends back you'll have to fight for them!" Meowth challenged us.

"If we defeat you three, we will be gaining more Pokemon for our Master's army to control the land!" Purrloin said.

"You will never beat us!" Litleo warned us.

I tell Silver and Chrissie. "Silver, Chrissie, here they come!"

I said with courage and determination in our first battle. I face Meowth, Sliver face Litleo, Chrissie face Purrloin!

Meowth's claws glow white as he shouted out his attack! "**Fury Swipes!" **He was about to strike me!

I doge all of his attacks and I countered with as I shouted my own attack! "**Thunder ****Shock!"** As I summoned a bolt of lightning to struck at Meowth!

Meowth got hit in the chest and he got paralyzed as he was unable to move! "Hey! I can't move!" He said as I have my chance to finished him off!

My hand in my right glow white as I shouted my attack! **"****Brick Break!"** I yelled as I punch Meowth in the face and as he was sent flying into a rock wall with a crash and was knock out!

Silver made his first move, his palm glow white as he shouted! "**Force Palm!" **He yelled as he tried to hit Litleo!

Litleo doge it as he move right and said! "Ha! You miss me! Now is my turn!" He said as his mouth opened and he shouted! **"Ember!" **He yelled as small bits of fire were about to hit Silver!

Silver jumped to the left as he dodged Litleo's Ember attack. He jump again in the air and his palms both form into a blue sphere as he shouted his attack! "**Aura Sphere!" **He yelled as he fires his sphere at Litleo!

"Oh darn!" He said as the attack hit him very hard and he was knocked out.

Purrloin's claws glowed as she shouted her attack! " Let's see how you handle this! **Scratch!"** She yelled as she slash at Chrissie.

She dodge left and run forward toward Purrloin. "Not bad! But you need to work your aim of your attack!" Chrissie said and yelled here attack!** "Tackle!" **She change as she struck at Purrloin! Purrloin got hit in the chest!

"Not bad. But you are going to regret that by hitting me!" She said as she was furious!

Purrloin's paw glowed black. "Let's see how you handle this!" She said as she thrust her paw at Chrissie! **"****Assurance!"**

"Oh yeah two can play that game!" Chrissie said as she began to change with her mouth opened and shouted! "**Bite!"** She yelled as both of there attacks were canceled out and Chrissie is ready finish Purrloin off!

"It's time to end this fight!" She said as she had summoned cards around her and shouted! "**Trump** **Card!" **She yelled as her cards struck Purrloin! Purrloin got hit by a barrage of cards and she is knock out!

We have defeated the three evil Pokemon!

The three evil Pokemon recovered and got back up. They were very injured in battle.

"Ow!" Meowth groan in pain. "You guys are very strong! But next time we will defeat you and you will all be destroyed!" Meowth was warning us.

"Yeah! We went easy on you and we will not hold back next time!" Litleo said.

"We will not fail our mission to control the world for our Master!" Purrloin was determined.

"We will meet again! That I promise you!" Meowth yelled as they all ran out of the cave.

We walk up towards Chrissie's two friends and we untie them free. Chrissie ran up to Flare and Leafa. They hugged each other. "I am so glad you girls are safe." Chrissie was crying with tears.

"We know you will save us." Flare said.

"Who are these two that help save us." Leafa said as they turn to us, we introduce our self's.

"Hello, My name is Graven and that is Silver." I tell them.

"My name is Leafa." "My name is Flare." They said their names.

"I was wondering, who are those Pokemon that attack us?" I ask them. Chrissie and her friends don't know, but Silver answer to us.

"I think they are scouts of the Dark Army that are capturing or recruiting Pokemon for slaves or army. It seems that they are spreading much farther and to close to Aura City the capital. Looks like we need to go and tell Mew the bad news." Silver grimly said.

When Silver and I were about to leave. Chrissie stop us. "Wait! Is it okay for us to travel with you?" She ask. I put a thought on it and made a decision.

"Yes, you girls can travel with us." As I tell her I have a strange feeling in my chest and I don't know why? As we left the cave.

Chrissie: POV

It's kinda strange when I met Graven and Silver that they help me rescue my friends. I have a strange feeling about Graven and I am not sure why? As my friends and I followed Graven and Silver out of the cave.

XXX

**Name: Graven**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Pikachu**

**Personally: Willing to help those in need of help, being the leader, never gives up, and protect his friends from danger.**

**Name: Silver**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Riolu**

**Personally: Wants to go on a adventure and explore, knows about the world of Alanor, the best fighter to defend his friends and partner of Graven.**

**Name: Chrissie**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Eevee**

**Personally: Wants to travel the world, very kind and caring, she would rescue her friends from danger, and had strange feelings of Graven.**

**Name: Flare**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Vulpix**

**Personally: She likes to go sightseeing, generous to give gifts to her friends, the best cook, and likes to see ruins.**

**Name: Leafa**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Snivy**

**Personally: She want to know the history of the past, was smart, reading books, and finding artifacts.**

**Next time in Chapter 2 The City of Aura and Mew.**


	3. Chapter 2 The City of Aura and Mew

Graven: Pov

As we got out of the cave and pass through the forest. We arrived the City of Aura, as we look around and see lots of Pokemon in the square, markets, and cafe as they all hang out. We saw someone run up to us and it was some type of green gecko with two tails, it was a Treecko.

"Silver! I was looking everywhere for you and where have you been?" He asked Silver.

"I was exploring in the forest and I found Graven unconscious in the middle of the forest." Silver explains to his friend that how he met me, then we met Chrissie and save her friends from three evil Pokemon as he finish talking to his friend.

"Wow. You guys must had a big adventure." He said as he turn to me, Chrissie, and friends. "Aloud me to introduce myself, my name is Grove."

As Grove said his name we introduce our names to him "So now that we met. We need to talk to Mew the bad news." Silver said as we were walking to the place to meet Mew.

Meanwhile somewhere faraway...

?: Pov

"What?! You tell me you three were beaten by three Pokemon that overpowered you!" I said a furious voice to Meowth and his team.

"Yes we did fought A Pikachu, A Riolu, And a Eevee. They have bested us with skill and power." Meowth said with a excuses.

I yelled at them. "I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!" I was very upset that they were beaten by three Pokemon. I heard what Meowth said so I turn to him. "Tell me what did you see out of the ordinary of these three Pokemon." I asked him.

"Well I did face the Pikachu, however their is something odd about him even he knew what we are and the way he fought." Meowth finished saying the details.

I thought about what Meowth said to me. "Hmm..."

_What Meowth told me, could that Pikachu be the Human and also be the hero like I heard in the legend? _

I look at Meowth and his team. "You three may go but do not fail me again."

They all bowed to me. "Yes Master!" They all said as they got up and left the room.

I turn on a screen to meet the other four Dark Masters. "Hello everyone I have some news you all need to hear. I receive a report that one of my scout team had encounter a unique Pokemon and had been defeated by a Pokemon!" I said to them.

"What?! How can a Pokemon defeated one of our scout team." Said one of the Dark Masters.

"I believe that Pokemon is a human and the hero that is destined to defeat us and our Lord Giratina." The other four Dark Masters were shock.

"What?!"

"A human in this world!"

"The human that will defeat us all!"

"We must strike first before the human strike us!" They all said to me.

"Listen what were going to do. We will wait for them to make their first move and we will strike them! I also know what Pokemon the human is, he is a Pikachu."

As they hear this, one of them spoke. "A human turned into a Pokemon that is very interesting."

"I know you four will think the idea of getting rid of him but for now we wait our spies report." I said to them as they all signed out as I sat in my throne waiting for another report.

Back at Aura City...

Graven: Pov

We were walking inside the palace and we saw a strange pink cat like Pokemon that is sitting on a throne with two Pokemon standing with the pink Pokemon on each sides.

I may resume they are her bodyguards. "Hello and welcome into my palace." Said the cheerful pink Pokemon.

"Mew we need to tell you some bad news that the evil Pokemon are near in our boarders." Silver said grimly.

"WHAT?! I thought they would never come here and they are now attacking innocent Pokemon!" Mew said worried as she look at her bodyguards.

"Gardevoir and Gallade what shall we do?" She asked them.

"We need to prepare the City's defense against the evil Pokemon army!" Gardevoir said to her.

"We must find any Pokemon that is able or willing to fight with us!" Gallade said.

"All right then." She said as she turn to us and ask. "What are your names?"

"I am Silver, that is Grove, Graven, Chrissie, Flare, and Leafa." Silver introduce me and everyone.

"I am very glad for you six to warn me about the danger and to be prepared." Mew said gratefully.

"I need to tell you six something that there was a legend that is ment to save us all." Mew said as we listen.

"Arceus my Master had a vision that after a thousand years of peace. The Evil Pokemon lead by Giratina will rise again and will have his revenge to control our world. But there is one hope that a human will come to our world and save it from the evil Pokemon."

As Mew said it we were all shock! "What?! A human?" Grove said.

"The human from a fairytale!" Flare said.

"A human that are long gone!" Leafa said.

"A human that is the hero to save our world?" Chrissie said.

Sliver look at me if it's okay to tell them. I nodded to him as I turn to everyone. "Guys the human in the legend that you spoke about is me." I said to them and they were all shock except Silver.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!"

They all said as they all look at me if I was joking. I explain to everyone that a voice talk to me and transported me into their world. I was also transform into a Pikachu. As I finished telling them they are all in deep thoughts.

Chrissie: Pov

"_So the human in the legend turn out to be Graven and that makes him full of mystery and very heroic_." As I said in my thoughts, I was blushing as I hide it from Graven.

Leafa: Pov

"_A human that is transform into a Pokemon is a big surprise_." I said in my thoughts as I got a new piece of information.

Flare: Pov

"_Wow! A real human from a fairytale and has become a Pokemon_!" I was excited in my thoughts and I turn to Chrissie and I saw her blushing at Graven. "_It seems that Chrissie is starting to like Graven. I will talk to her later._"

Grove: Pov

" _A human is a Pokemon_?!" I look at Silver and he does not look shock as everyone else. I went to talk to Sliver.

"Silver! You did not tell me he is a human!" I shouted at him.

"Well I didn't think it would be important to know he is the human from the legend." Silver tells me.

"_Silver was right. If I have never thought a human would be our savior to our world." _As I said in my thoughts.

Graven: Pov

"Well do you all believe me." I asked them. They all turn to me.

"Yes we believe you." Chrissie said. "Well I want to ask if all of you guys want to be my friends?"

"Yes. We all want to be your friends." Silver said but we heard someone cough as we turn to Mew.

"Now that your all finished talking I need to tell Graven something." Mew said as I turn to her.

"Listen Graven, in this world many Pokemon had become evil, became slaves, and Legendaries became corrupted. Because of the Dark Lord Giratina and his Five Dark Masters, they want to rule our world and they will try to enslave all Pokemon and will stop at nothing to destroy you!" As she said this.

"I will not be defeated by the evil Pokemon!" As I was determined to save this world!

"Good. Now go with your new friends and get some rest. If you are ready come and see me." As Mew said this I left with my new friends out of the palace.

"So where do we sleep at?" I ask everyone.

"Well Grove and I did bought a big house with eighteen bedrooms were we can all sleep tonight and as our base." Silver said as he took us to a house with three floor building.

"Well here we are, this is our new home and if we want to form a team and guild." Silver said as I asked him about what guild and teams.

"A guild is like a very large building with lots of floors and as for our teams we can register what name for our team." Silver explain as I thought of this.

"Interesting we will need to register our our team's name. But for now let's all go to sleep." As I said this, me, Silver and Grove sleep in one room. Chrissie, Flare and Leafa sleep in the other room. I was looking forward in the morning.

XXX

**Character: Grove**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Treecko**

**Personally: Was the best at scouting, good climber, good fighter, and sharp instincts.**

XXX

**Next time in Chapter 3 Team Lunar Eclipse.**


End file.
